


Some Bunnies That I Used To Know

by slashyrogue



Series: Hop and Howl [7]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bunny Adam, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Pregnant Sex, Wolf Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam gets an unexpected letter from his Grandmother that upsets him.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: Hop and Howl [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686811
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Some Bunnies That I Used To Know

Nigel’s life had changed drastically over only a few months. 

He’d met a bunny, fell in love, mated, knocked the same bunny up, moved, and now had a bunny in law. 

Other Adam wasn’t a bad guy, not really, though he didn’t like the way his Star got after too much talk of the past. Adam didn’t want to hear bad shit about his father, obviously, and Other Adam didn’t seem to understand that very much. 

But they got along better than Nigel did with Other Adam’s kitty, who barely spoke two words to him whenever they shared air. 

Not that Nigel gave a shit, but for Adam he wanted things to be perfect. 

Which was why the letter was such a big deal. 

His Star had read the letter with wide eyes and his upset scent drove Nigel mad enough they fucked like literal bunnies for hours after, the need was so great he could hardly let go. 

Adam’s nails dug into his arms when they finally stopped, exhausted, and his whisper made Nigel’s hackles rise. 

“She wants to meet me. My grandmother. Why does she want to meet me?”   
  


Nigel kissed the mark on this shoulder and then Adam’s cheek. 

“Who wouldn’t, Star? You’re fucking amazing.” 

Adam’s whimper made Nigel hug him tighter. “But, I don’t want to meet her. I don’t. I don’t.” 

“Then we won’t.” 

“Don’t let go,” he whispered, “Please.” 

“Darling, why did this upset you so much?” 

He turned in Nigel’s arms and the tears in his eyes frightened him. “What if she doesn’t like you? Will she take me away from you?” 

Nigel pushed Adam down and leaned over, his eyes lit as he growled. 

“No one is going to take you from me.”   
  


Adam touched his face and Nigel felt claws growing on his hands. “I like your wolf face. It makes me feel very safe.” 

Nigel pressed his snout against Adam’s mark and licked, hardly able to keep human, and when he finally shifted completely he stayed awake all night with his head on Adam’s belly. 

The next morning he called Other Adam. 

“Nigel, it’s eight bloody a.m.! Adam better be in the hospital or---” 

“Your grandmother sent him a letter. He cried himself to sleep last night after we fucked for hours. He’s fucking terrified.” 

There was a pause on the other end. 

“Oh. I….I didn’t know she was going to do that.” 

Nigel walked to the balcony still naked and lit himself a cigarette, taking a drag. “Obviously. Why the fuck did you tell her you found him?” 

“She raised me, Nigel. It’s kind of an important thing in my life, isn’t it? Finding the brother I didn’t know I had?” 

“But you didn’t think for one fucking minute that tossing Adam to that woman was a bad idea?” 

“She’s not a bad woman.” 

“These are the same people that forced your father to separate identical twins when they were babies, yeah? The same ones who threatened to take you both away?” 

Adam sighed. “I’m not sure what you want from me.” 

“Tell her to back off. He doesn’t want to see her.” 

“All right,” Adam whispered, “Is he asleep?” 

“He’s exhausted, so of course he’s fucking asleep.” 

He took another drag as Adam sighed again. “I was wondering why I got so upset last night.” 

“You felt him?”   
  


“Apparently,” Adam mumbled, “Not that Jean was complaining. I think I almost broke his back when I fucked him on the kitchen table.” 

Nigel laughed. “What a delicate little pussy cat.” 

He heard a growl on the other end. “He can hear you.” 

“I know.” 

Nigel tossed the cigarette into an ashtray and walked back inside just in time to see Adam emerge from their bedroom. He wore a pair of blue striped pajama pants but nothing else, and the sight of his large stomach made Nigel fill with pride. Though the upset scent that still came from him raised Nigel’s wolf’s protective instincts. 

“Good morning, Bunny. I’m just on the phone with….” 

“My brother,” Adam finished, walking towards the kitchen. 

“Is he awake?” Other Adam asked, “I would like to talk with him.” 

Adam turned and met Nigel’s eyes, the anger there a physical thing. “I don’t think he wants to talk to you.” 

“Nigel….”   
  


“I’m gonna let you go. Say hello to kitty for me.” 

He ended the call and walked inside towards Adam, who stood by the counter eating a bowl of cereal. 

“You’re angry.” 

“He shouldn’t have told her about me,” Adam murmured, taking another bite, “Not without my permission.” 

Nigel came around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around Adam, linking them against his belly. “No, he shouldn’t have.” 

“I don’t want to talk to him.” 

“You don’t have to, Star,” he whispered, kissing his neck, “You don’t have to talk to anyone ever again. The two of us can just live here happily in our burrow till the little ones come.” 

Adam leaned back against his chest and rubbed his covered ass against Nigel’s bare cock. He growled playfully and nipped at Adam’s neck, the sound of his breathless sigh urging on his arousal. 

“The Wolf Bunny Burrow,” he mumbled, turning his head to kiss at Nigel’s chest. 

“Bunny….aren’t you hungry?” 

He shook his head. “Not for food anymore.” 

Nigel growled and lifted his chin up so their mouths could meet, the taste of Adam worth the underlying taste of his horrid cereal. He pulled him in closer and Adam let kicked off his pajama pants fall as he lifted him up onto the countertop. The scent of him so near drove Nigel wild now, a primal instinct that he could hardly control when he knew his mate wanted him. He felt Adam shudder as he licked his neck while stroking his cock and the first press inside made them both groan. 

“You okay, Star?” 

“Mmm...yes.”   
  


“Comfortable?” 

“No, but don’t stop.” 

Nigel pushed whatever was in the way and laid him down on the counter. “Not unless you’re comfortable, Darling. Now lift your legs for me.” 

Adam sighed as Nigel pulled all the way out and in again, his head back as Nigel started to fuck him slow. Every flutter of eyes, quiver of lips, and smile made Nigel’s wolf howl. He groaned when Adam reached out again, pulling him close and kissing softly as he felt Adam come apart in his arms. 

“Nigel...don’t let go.” 

“Never, Star. Never.” 

He pulled out again and carried Adam to the couch, lying back before his bunny eagerly filled himself again. Nigel groaned when Adam started to ride him, watching as his bunny ears appeared and softly stroking his little tail. 

Adam’s leg started to thump against Nigel’s side and he felt his knot fill as he continued. 

“Love you so much, Adam. Never gonna let you go.” 

He howled when Adam came spilling all over him and his tight wet warmth squeezed Nigel’s knot as he fucked up inside. Nigel felt his fangs heavy in his mouth when he leaned up to kiss Adam and when he fell over the edge Adam’s leg thumped against his side again and again. Blood filled his mouth but Adam wouldn’t let go until Nigel gently pushed him back. 

Blood dripped out of the corner of Adam’s mouth and he licked the redness off his lips. His eyes were bunny shaped and he leaned in for Nigel to touch his ears. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t….” 

“You know I like it,” Adam whispered, nuzzling him. 

“You’re uncomfortable like this?”   
  


“A little. The babies made my belly too big so I can’t touch you like I want to.” 

Nigel sat up so they could be closer, and licked at Adam’s cheek. “Better?”

“Yes.” 

“You feeling okay, Star?” 

“I always feel perfect in your arms, Nigel.”   
  


He leaned back to stare into Adam’s eyes. “You know what I’m talking about, Adam.” 

“I don’t want to meet her. Not ever.” 

“Is that what she asked?” 

“Yes.” 

“If she keeps on we’ll put out a protection order.” 

“Bunnies have a hard time with that,” Adam mumbled, touching the come on Nigel’s chest, “Because prey animals…” 

“We’ll move then,” Nigel growled, “I’ll take you all back home if I have to, Star. I want you to feel safe.” 

Adam frowned. “I’d like to see where you came from. I think that would be nice. Maybe when the babies are older, but not now.” 

He felt his knot start to go down and licked the come from Adam’s fingers. “You taste so good.” 

They separated when Nigel grew soft enough and Adam stood taking his hand. 

“Shower?”   
  


“You read my mind.” 

Nigel thoroughly cleaned his mate and himself, careful to keep touching him, and when they left the shower Adam’s scent was so content Nigel could’ve drown in it. 

Which was why he got so pissed off when the buzzer rang. 

“I don’t want to see him.” 

He kissed him. “Go lie down, Star. I’ll show him out.” 

Nigel closed the door to their bedroom with Adam inside and pulled on the nearest pair of sweats before he opened the door. Other Adam stood there looking flushed and annoyed both. 

“Have you stopped, yet? Jean fell asleep and my knotters only take me so far.” 

“He doesn’t want to see you.”   
  


Other Adam glared at him. “I’d like to hear him say that and not you. I have every right to want that.” 

“You’ve known him a month. You hardly have any fucking rights to anything when it comes to him. I don’t care that you’re his brother. He doesn’t know you.” 

“You’ve known him only a few more months than I have, Wolfie,” Adam hissed, pushing him back and barging inside, “He’s my twin brother and I….”   
  


“Please leave.” 

Other Adam paused when he saw Adam in their bedroom doorway. 

“I’m so bloody sorry, I….” 

“You should’ve asked me,” Adam began, “I don’t want to know the person who kept me from my brother for most of my life and thought my father was bad. He was a very good father.” 

“Adam….” 

“And she won’t like Nigel. I know she won’t. You don’t like him either.” 

Other Adam looked at Nigel who ignored him to head back towards Adam again. He pulled him into a hug from behind and kissed his cheek. 

“I don’t _dislike_ him,” Other Adam mumbled. 

“I like Jean,” Adam said, making Nigel growl, “Even though he still makes me uneasy. Does she like Jean?” 

Other Adam blushed and looked down. “I haven’t told her about him. Gran....she expects me to settle down with a nice bunny.” 

“Would she try to take you away from if she knew you’d mated?” 

“I don’t know, Adam. But I wouldn’t let her nor can she without hurting me. Just like I wouldn’t let her do a damn thing to you, either. All I wanted to do was share how happy I was that I found you. I didn’t expect…” 

“How did she get my address?” 

Other Adam blinked. “I…” 

“Maybe Granny’s been keeping tabs on Adam all along.” 

The words hung in the room for several seconds before Other Adam swore. 

“Fuck.” 

“It’s not a surprise,” Adam said, “If she knew where my father was then she’d keep track of me too. Though I’m surprised she didn’t try to keep us apart.” 

“Maybe she wanted us to find each other.” 

“Maybe.” 

They were quiet for so long that Adam’s upset scent started to drive Nigel mad. “Is there anything else? We were just going to nap.” 

Other Adam glared at him. “Don’t you have a job to get to?” 

“Darko is giving me daddy time off. He’s sick of hearing me moon about Adam when we’re apart and Adam works from home. We’re pretty much set right where we are.” 

Adam gently moved away from Nigel and sighed. “Nigel could you give us a moment?” 

He didn’t like the idea but Adam’s look of determination made him nod. “Okay, Star.” 

Nigel headed for their bedroom and laid down, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to listen. Their voices were muffled but not shouting loud which was good. He was surprised when Adam came back and climbed right into bed, pulling Nigel’s arm over him. 

“That was fast.” 

“I told him we’d talk soon and to tell her to leave me alone.” 

“Hmm.” 

“I threw the letter away.” 

“Good.” 

“Adam also said he’s gonna tell her about Jean.” 

“I’m sure that’ll go over fucking well,” Nigel mumbled, scenting him.

“Probably not but I think he wanted to put me at ease about you.”

Nigel’s eyes started to grow heavy. “Probably.” 

“Oh and you’re having lunch with him tomorrow. Adam wants to get to know you.” 

He smiled. “Okay, Star. Whatever you want is fine with me.” 

He was just about to doze when Adam spoke again. 

“And I’m going to have lunch with Jean here at home. He’s going to bring me some carrot cake.” 

Nigel’s eyes shot open. “No.” 

“Nigel…” 

He held him tightly. “I don’t want him in my house.” 

“I already said yes and I’m not afraid of him. Please do this for me?” 

Nigel felt his fangs heavy in his mouth. “If I come home and find out he’s upset you in ANY way I’ll rip out his good eye.” 

Adam sighed and threaded their fingers together. “Okay.” 

He could barely get himself calm after Adam’s revelation of tomorrow’s plans but soon being so close to Adam’s content scent made his anger start to fade. 

It would be fine. 

After all, what could possibly go wrong? 


End file.
